<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complicated Coffee Orders by Babey_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062624">Complicated Coffee Orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue'>Babey_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cheek Kisses, Dorian is the one with a complicated order, Fluff, Halward Pavus Being an Asshole, M/M, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age), a little angst if you squint, sera is so tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph Trevelyan doesn't like working at Skyhold Coffee, at least, he didn't until Dorian walked in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complicated Coffee Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joseph Trevelyan had no reason to be working at a coffee shop this early. He had no fathomable reason to work there at all, but there he stood behind the counter at Skyhold Coffee just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting </span>
  </em>
  <span>for something to happen. All the regulars that he liked had come and gone, so now, it was a waiting game until lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown hair, silver eyes, a moustache that should've looked hideous but looked gorgeous on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joseph must've been staring too long, because the man was staring right back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry, what can I get for you today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologize in advance for the order I'm about to tell you." The man said and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as if he couldn't just be pretty, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a nice voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm ready." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was, decidedly, not ready. This man gave the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>complicated </span>
  </em>
  <span>order he'd ever heard of, and the man seemed to know it, as he apologized before and after and explained that he'd nowhere else to go because his favorite shop had closed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I have a name please? Although I'm sure I could shout "man with the complicated order" and it would work, that's a bit rude." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. "It's Dorian." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try to have that right out for you, Dorian." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he turned to make the drink, Sera was on him. "That was the most shite flirting I've ever seen. I've seen rocks do better than that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? Then I suppose you weren't ogling him when he walked through the door, either." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I was, what would you say then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd tell you to go ask him out, obviously." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just help me make this drink." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the drink was done, although not without teasing from Sera, he walked up to the counter. "Dorian?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The said man walked up the counter, all grace and long legs and grinned. "So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>able to make it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not without complications, of course, but I think I survived." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorian took a sip from the straw and Joseph </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't look at his lips. Not at all, because that would be indecent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, grinning, "it seems I underestimated you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad we've exceeded your expectations." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll definitely be returning, if not for the drinks, then for the cute barista." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Dorian waltzed out the door, leaving Joseph with a red face and Sera cackling behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his words, Dorian did return, possibly looking better than the last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got another complicated order for me, Dorian?" He asked, a slight smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, how else would I keep you on your toes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what would really surprise me," Joseph said, laughing, "is if you came in one day and ordered something boring." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perish the thought. How else would I see you make that cute thoughtful face that you always do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'd think of something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he turned to make Dorian's order, he heard Sera gag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, y'all are </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you haven't even gone on a date." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not take any more lip from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sera." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying you should ask him out already, he'd probably say yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask him out." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure you can, it's simple." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, pointedly ignoring Sera as he gave Dorian his order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here you are, one….of whatever this is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Dorian was no longer smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dorian? Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Joseph and blinked. "Oh, yes. It's just that, my father wants to meet with me, no doubt to drag me back home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he say where?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some place dreadfully boring, most likely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joseph thought for a moment, trying to figure out if what he was going to say was inappropriate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bring him here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned red and looked away. "Just a suggestion, you know? That way, if he tries something, Sera and I can stop him. And Sera can be really good in a fight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get into fights often, do you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. No, but for you I could try." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorian looked touched for a moment. "That's...sweet, Joseph, truly. I'll think about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he left, Joseph turned to Sera. "Did I just tell him I would fight his father for him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did I do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. "Because you're in love with him, and have been since he walked in the door, duh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Joseph thought that maybe she was right, at least a little. I mean, it had made sense with how he acted. At least, a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his head in his hands. "I'm so stupid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Dorian came back and when Joseph went to smile at him, he froze at the man that entered behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't bear very much - if any - resemblance, but he knew that the man was Dorian's father and his hands tightened into fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sera, I need you to cover the counter for me." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "Alright. Be careful, yeah?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a rag and some spray, he went to clean some of the tables in the mostly empty cafe, carefully listening in to the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" He heard Dorian ask, a hint of venom in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you to come home, you can't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> good here, there's nothing here for you." His father said, sounding tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary, there seems to be a lot for me here. Friends, a good job, people that could love me the way I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dorian-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You only want me to go back to Tevinter to shove me into a loveless marriage with a woman so you can continue to deny what everyone already knows, and I won't have it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not for you to decide!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joseph put the towel down and walked up to their table. "Excuse me, sir, I'll have to ask you to leave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father looked up at him. "Pardon me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You heard me. I need you to leave, you're frightening the customers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared up at him and stood. "Come along, Dorian." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed to leave. Dorian is a regular customer here and hasn't done anything wrong. So, we'd all be happy if you went on your way. If I have to tell you a third time, it won't be polite." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the company you keep? A lot of good you'll do here with people like that."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his father gone after storming out the door, he turned his attention to Dorian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never am after talking to my father, but thank you, Joseph." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. It's the least I can do for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm certain you could do more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Enlighten me then, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could finally ask me out on a proper date, as I'm sure defending me against my father and flirting with me as you hand me my order doesn't count." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joseph turned a brilliant shade of red, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Heard my conversations with Sera, did you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm certain the whole cafe did with how loud she is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his head in his hands, embarrassed. "Oh fuck me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That could be arranged." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DORIAN!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the other man's laughter ceased, Joseph took one of Dorian's hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> love to take you on a date, truly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorian, for once, was the one speechless. "I'm glad I didn't….</span>
  <em>
    <span>misread </span>
  </em>
  <span>the situation, sometimes my own attraction blinds me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, this time it was right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, when would we be having this well awaited date?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. "Does Friday sound alright? I mean, are you busy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can free up some space for you so long as you keep making that adorable thinking face." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a good thing you tend to make me thoughtful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorian kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "I really should be going, but I will see you Friday." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joseph stared after Dorian as he walked out the door and sighed wistfully. He had a date. Finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi," Sera shouted, "get back to doing your job!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, coming Sera!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, he could think about Dorian later, right now he had coffee to make and a date to plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>